When a user would like to manage thermal dissipation for a computing device, the user can use an input component such as a mouse or keyboard to access a BIOS (basic input/output system) of the computing device. The user can change settings corresponding to a cooling component to control thermal settings for the computing device. The user can save the settings for use each time the computing device powers on.